<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dangerous games by ayumihayashi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222184">dangerous games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumihayashi/pseuds/ayumihayashi'>ayumihayashi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>127 lovers (taeil's harem) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Voyeurism, maybe idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumihayashi/pseuds/ayumihayashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew Jungwoo was waiting for the perfect moment to continue his sweet torture, and he was right. </p><p>or: Jungwoo plays a fun game with his kitten. Outside. With everyone around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jungwoo/Moon Taeil, Moon Taeil/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>127 lovers (taeil's harem) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dangerous games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>you might recognize this fic from 'wrapped around my finger', i decided to delete that one and post the chapters individually because i kinda knew the next updates wouldn't have been soon and i didn't want to leave the fic unfinished so, for now, im posting the chapters alone and might make it into a series instead!! hope u will understand!!</p><p>hytori xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">There is something about Jungwoo that drives Taeil completely crazy and it is how the younger has these two sides of him, one minute he can be all nice and adorable, and then, he can switch to the meanest tease ever. But that is not the worst part. The worst part is how Jungwoo always acts like the sweetest angel even when torturing Taeil like he is doing right now.</p><p class="p1">They are halfway through dinner when Taeil suddenly chokes on his water.</p><p class="p1">It was a nice day, they all stayed home and decided to go eat out. It was a rare occasion for all of them to eat together and everyone greatly appreciated when it happened but of course, Jungwoo had to choose that particular day to give Taeil a hard time.</p><p class="p1">Taeil is sitting between Taeyong and Johnny, Jungwoo just in front of him and a <em>deep purple plug</em> sitting nicely inside of him, the remote in Jungwoo’s evil hands.</p><p class="p1">Taeil coughs repeatedly, Youngho patting his back as he took another sip of water before grabbing the edge of the table tightly. He inhales sharply, eyebrows furrowed, and watched as Jungwoo smirks at him before pushing another button, activating the pulse feature that left Taeil gasping loudly, enough for everyone to turn their attention to him, making the pink of his cheeks darken.</p><p class="p1">“Are you okay hyung?” Taeyong asks softly, visibly concerned. From across the table, Jungwoo remains completely unbothered. Still eating like he was not secretly torturing Taeil.</p><p class="p1">“I am!” he exclaimed a little too loudly, “I’m fine don’t worry too much Yong, it’s just kind of hot here,” he said, trying to smile and force a chuckle, feeling that little toy wrecking him. Without anyone knowing about it. That might be the hottest part of all of this, Taeil thinks. The toy in itself was pretty nice and made him feel good but the best part is how no one is aware that <em>their hyung</em> is sitting with them, slowly starting to get hard as one of them was playing with him. Now, that was something that turned Taeil on way too much. It was like keeping a dirty little secret, plus if he somewhat gets caught, he probably would cum on the spot. It’s exciting, sending shivers coursing through his small body.</p><p class="p1">Taeyong nodded, not fully convinced. Taeil had to compose himself a bit even as his cock twitches, he had to make sure that the leader wasn’t suspicious anymore. For the moment being, at least.</p><p class="p1">Jungwoo turned off the plug immediately after that, Taeil sighed and focused back on his plate. He had a moment of peace. The waitress came after they all finished their food, clearing the plates away and asking them if they were interested in some desserts, which of course they were, much to Taeil’s dismay.</p><p class="p1">He had a moment of peace, yes but he wasn’t a fool. He knew Jungwoo was waiting for the perfect moment to continue his sweet torture, and he was right. Taeil had to get up and slightly bend over the table to taste Donghyuck’s tiramisu, the younger was sitting at the end of the table, far from where Taeil could reach easily.</p><p class="p1">That is when Jungwoo pushed the button once again, plug pulsating inside of Taeil who couldn’t hold back the loud moan from slipping out of his mouth, catching the attention of everyone. He sat back down quickly, sitting fully on the plug making it push deeper. That heat in Taeil’s gut begins to spread, blood rushing in either direction to fill both his cheeks and his cock. Silence fell between them, all eyes on Taeil who shamefully looked down. The vibrations of the plug don’t stop though and it is getting hard for the blonde to be quiet.</p><p class="p1">“Illie hyung, is everything okay?” Jungwoo, <em>of course, Jungwoo</em>, asked in a teasing melodious tone. Jungwoo feels like Taeil has never looked prettier, his cheeks are so pink and his eyes are wide and shining, like a small puppy. He wears this arousal so well. Taeil only responds with the tiniest whimper, his hands nervously squeezing his thighs under the table.</p><p class="p1">He was aching so much. He tried to press his palm discretely on his now fully hard cock, looking for a bit of relief. He needed to get back home, to do something about it. Jungwoo glanced down to the remote again, turning the vibration up one more notch, not even caring if the others knew what was going on at this point.</p><p class="p1">Taeil makes a choked out noise, holding back a moan, and glares at Jungwoo across the table. He squirmed on his seat when Taeyong rubbed his back unaware of the effect it had on him. The plug teasing his sweet spot, the vibrations, the warm touch, and everyone’s attention was starting to feel too much for the poor blonde. He knew it wouldn’t be long before he made a mess of himself and come in his pants like a fucking horny teenager.</p><p class="p1">Every nerve inside him is tingling, slowly building toward his peak. He doesn’t even care anymore, it is also a miracle that he hasn’t started crying yet. Taeil kept squirming, grinding against his seat and shifting the toy inside of him in a way that made him moan lowly, eyes squeezed shut and head hung low in shame. He couldn’t help but be painfully aware of their hungry stares.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Please</em>,” he whimpers. Taeil manages to move the toy more, brushing against his prostate just enough to make him see stars. He feels dizzy and hot. It’s too much yet not enough.</p><p class="p1">Taeyong’s hand slid to his thigh, squeezing it and a few seconds later, he comes in his pants with a silent moan as Taeyong continues to squeeze and rub his thigh, the toy inside of him still vibrating and making him want to cry badly. His body goes limp on his seat, hiding his face with his hands as tears start clouding his pretty eyes.</p><p class="p1">No one is talking or even dared to breathe.</p><p class="p1">The only thing he hears is Jungwoo laughing, <em>cooing at how cute his kitten is</em>. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">♡</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments are welcome, hope you liked it!</p><p>follow me/come talk to me on twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/dearlovelymoon?s=09">@dearlovelymoon</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>